Seven Deadly Sins
by pineconeface711
Summary: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.
1. Envy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

There are fatal flaws, which every half blood has. Then there are the seven deadly attributes that not only half bloods but mortals fall victim to. They are more dangerous than Greek fire or the titans. They are the seven deadly sins, and every single living creature knows what they are.

**

Envy, a malicious flaw. Something I had too much of. Something that dug my grave and laughed as I was buried. I was always envious of someone or something. That what brought me to Kronos; we both had a common thought. Kronos and I disdainfully envied the power of the gods.

From when I was born, envy was tainted in my blood. I envied the kids with real mothers, the ones with money, and the ones with fathers. When I was on the run with Thalia and Annabeth, I envied their intelligence, their fierceness, their love.

Everyone, everyone damn one, envied me! _Me!_ They all wanted my looks, my amazing sword play, and my dazzling personality; was all I ever heard.

Annabeth had always told me, "Luke, everyone wants to be just like you. You're so good at everything. They're all jealous."

Inside of me wanted to scream or burst out with laughter. _Jealous_? What's there to be so jealous about! I want what they have! I don't want to feel so angry so mad. I want to be just like them. I am so envious of them, the lucky bastards. No one wants to be like me and now they all know that.

Even before that. Before I was the best at sword play, I wanted more. I envied my sword instructors; needing to do more, train harder. I needed to be better than them. I didn't want to envy them, but if I was better than I wouldn't have too. If only that was the cause. Once I was the best, I still felt so envious! I wasn't sure of whom I felt it for though. I was the best but I needed to be better.

Along came the one force that could relate with me. Kronos and I craved power and envied those who had more than us. So started our deadly bond, built with an even deadlier material. Hoping to feel justice never came and envy never departed from my soul. I lusted after those who were powerful and could sub side my envy.

Atlas let me control the manitcore; I envied him for being stronger. I needed more the power was killing.

Then, it was Thalia. She was a better fighter and almost beat me. I didn't want to fight but the blood churned in me, wanting to prove myself. She could beat me, she practically killed me. I envied the strength she had. I wanted it.

Next came the hunters and Artemis. They got to have Thalia in present company. She was my friend; I wanted to be her friend too. I envied them; they got the woman I loved. They stole her from me and made her swear an oath against me.

Annabeth was so smart and could make an undefeatable plan. I envied her for that. One of my oldest friends and I desired what she could do. She had so many friends. She put aside Thalia's death and came to terms with it. It wasn't fair! She went through the same obstacles of me, yet she was still good and pure.

The one I envied the most. I'm not sure there were any words to describe it. Percy was lucky one. A true hero. He had unlimited bravery, enough strength, phenomenal sword play, and love. He was everything I ever wanted to be and all I couldn't. His father was proud of him and had all of his mother's love. Do you know what I would do for my mother to love me? Kronos even said Percy would have made a better host. The one person I stayed true to and he liked Percy better. Do you not see what was so envious of me to him?

I have already said my deadly envy killed me. Which, indeed it did. All the envy I had in my life that coursed in my veins shaped my character. It lead me to be an awful person. Yet, in the end I pulled through. I let the envy go. I took the knife and for once I didn't feel any envy. I got exactly what I wanted; a way out of doom. Now in Elysium, there is nothing to be envious of; it is perfect.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed! Please reviews, I always enjoy CC. Also I'm looking for someone to beta this story.**


	2. Pride

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Now the man is thought to have pride who thinks himself worthy of great things, being worthy of them; for he who does so beyond his deserts is a fool, but no virtuous man is foolish or silly. The man with pride, then, is the man we have described. For he who is worthy of little and thinks himself worthy of little is__temperate, but not proud; for pride implies greatness, as beauty implies a good-sized body, and little people may be neat and well-proportioned but cannot be beautiful._

_-__Aristotle_

**

It was ironic that pride was both my fatal flaw and an even deadlier concept I contained within.

It's also in the irony that the Ancient Greeks thought pride was something that a man of great power and wealth shared; it was thought of as great. If my ancestors were wise, they would realize how cursed it is to have pride.

So am I cursed? Yes. My pride has gotten in the way so many times. It has ruined almost everything I ever touched. I've faced death too many times because of it. So how can I get it to go away? Leave me be! I want no part in your intoxicating games. I never did and never will.

It was always within me, even many years ago. When I ran away from home, I was too proud of myself to tell my dad how hard life was for me. I couldn't tell him that all I wanted was his love. I couldn't convince myself that I loved him. My pride told me I was better without him; that no matter how hard he'd try, he would not be able to help me. So I took off.

Even when my first encounter with Thalia and Luke came, pride coursed in my veins. Who were these people and what made them better than me? Why should I take some lousy knife? They couldn't be a real family. Yet I let my pride go and took their offering. That was the best thing I ever did. Yet, in our trek I was accustomed to never bow down to any monster. I would fight it as Luke did. He went after every monster and no monster was ever better than me.

All the best years of my life were all gone in a flash; Thalia was gone. I was in a strange place; my pride hadn't got the best of me yet. Everything was reversed for the first time in my life. The campers felt superior to me. Who was I? An insignificant outsider was how I felt. Luke… he reminded me of who I was. I was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I was wise, and I could be more intelligent than anyone. And then my pride returned…

Now that I see and hear the words again, I think to myself; how could I have been so ignorant to them, what gave me the right to do so? That in the least is how I can pertain after Luke came back from his quest.

"Why did you fail?"

I saw the anger and frustration in his eyes. "I wasn't careful enough." He answered in monotone.

"Did you follow as I told you?" I asked. I had given Luke a plan I came up with myself.

"No, I took some short cuts." He answered, still angry.

"What? Why not?" I embarked. "If you followed the exact plan then you wouldn't have run into-"

Luke cut me off, "Look, Annabeth, thanks, but no thanks. It was my quest; I didn't have to follow _your_ plan for _my _quest. Who's to say your idea would have worked? Not every plan you make is perfect. Leave your pride behind and let me deal with my quest like a big boy." He yelled. I had never seen him like this.

Tears formed in my eyes and I ran away. In the distance, I could hear Luke yell an apology after me. He wasn't the problem though, it was me; I realized my pride was paving itself a disastrous path.

**

For quite a time being, my pride could be controlled. Then along came Percy and his genetic father. I remembered how proud I was when he was claimed. I would not be his friend! A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon, no friggin' way. Athena had already proved she was better; she had Athens. The quest was meant for disaster, I thought. And somehow, I managed to get through. Percy and I became friends. I even confided in him about my pride.

Subsequently, pride told me I could face the Sirens. Who were they to me, anyway? It turns out I couldn't face them and I was absolutely humiliated when Percy had to come to the rescue.

With the Manticore, I truly felt I could take it on. I mean, I felt way more powerful than it, but I wasn't. This time no one came to the rescue. When I saw Luke holding up the sky, I thought I could help. The pride in me encouraged me as to take on his burden and I failed that, too.

Ugh, after that came a nightmare; Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She took my quest and led it. Who did she think she was? Don't even get me started on how she stole Percy from me! The proud person inside of me wanted to tell her off, but I couldn't. So, I gave everyone the cold shoulder. Now I could understand how Luke had felt.

As you may see, pride has left devastation, almost tearing apart everything. My fatal flaw is constantly in the way- I'm struggling to keep it in control for now. Hopefully, it will remain easy to manage for a long time, but the gods have me rebuilding Olympus. With so much power in my direction, they better know what they're getting into.

Is all pride bad? If you can't feel a little happy of self decency, then what's left? Always feeling upset over everything? Hating every aspect of anything?

Please, if you're smart, then don't be too proud of yourself, but mark my words; do not let it all go. My pride hasn't killed my yet; sure, I've come close, but still I live. The eerie thing is, I know my pride will be the death of me. It's like I have foreseen it.

**AN: Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, especially those who gave me CC. I hoped you enjoyed! A special thank to the wonderful Miss Aurora Borealis, my beta reader!**


End file.
